


They're Gonna Be All Right(中譯)

by iceblue_lights



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual!Sherlock, Asexual!Sherlock/Lestrade, M/M, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceblue_lights/pseuds/iceblue_lights
Summary: 約翰試著想弄清楚，夏洛克和雷斯垂德在對方心目中究竟如何定位， 然後領悟，不是每件事物都能被簡潔地定義的。(約9100字)Part 3 of the They're Gonna Be All Right seriesTranslated by iceblue_lights





	They're Gonna Be All Right(中譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They're Gonna Be All Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248712) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



『Is it always "or"?        是否永遠只能 '二選一'？  
Is it never "and"?        是否從來不能 '同時擁有'？』  
  
～史蒂芬桑德海姆　＜Moments in the Woods森林中的時刻＞  
  
  
  
約翰花了半年多的時間，試著想弄清楚，到底他的分租人有沒有和雷斯垂德探長睡在一起。  
  
當然他可以開口問，但取而代之的，他投入了絕對超過必要的時間――或者說超越適度的關心程度――去想像他們在不同面向的互動關係。  
  
當約翰開口確認：他們有睡在一起時，夏洛克不自然地笑了，並妙答：「哦，我 _確實_ 告訴過你，我和我的工作結婚了，約翰。」雷斯垂德則發出一種不算承諾的哼聲並且走開，不過約翰能發誓，他注意到男子的後頸染上淡淡地紅暈。  
  
那就是沒睡一起吧，當約翰再提問，夏洛克告訴他，別讓自己在原本已經很一般的基礎上、變得更笨，而雷斯垂德則很不合宜地噴出了他的咖啡，全灑在唐納文巡佐身上了。  
  
所以他們過去曾是戀人羅，當約翰又問起，夏洛克反常地保持沉默，而雷斯垂德則表現得像是，他一早醒來忽然領悟自己大半人生已逝，而且縹緲無可證明。  
  
或者是他們 _想要_ 睡在一起，在約翰詢問之後，這天餘下的時間裡，夏洛克和雷斯垂德努力的避免彼此的目光，儘管約翰發誓：當夏洛克在犯罪現場團團轉的時候，他看到探長的雙眼注視在夏洛克結實屁股的時間，比起社交可接受的範圍時間還多了一拍；而稍後，當雷斯垂德在他辦公室裡講電話時，他們正要離開警場，約翰看到夏洛克的雙眼在年長者身上徘徊了一會兒，而當時他的表情是――帶著不可得的渴望。彷佛 _他_ 才是那個一早醒來，忽然領悟自己大半人生已逝，而且縹緲無可證明的人。  
  
約翰試著以夏洛克的方法將這些片段組織起來――尋找細節，然後將這些好好地歸納總結。他在犯罪現場能注意到最多細節，因為夏洛克正做他所擅長的事情，他的心智總算放棄掌控，而雷斯垂德則是完全本色表現，一個只為了確認能為某人―― _那一個_ 人――聲張正義，他會把他的生活放低，做到徹底安靜與謙遜而不求表現。  
  
一旦他開始尋找，他也在它處留意著，那兩人間有些短暫一瞥、淡漠的話語，和心不在焉的碰觸；還有怒目以對、高聲呼喊、和厲聲訓斥。他確定那些是有意義的，那些也意味了 _某件事實_ 。  
  
所以約翰在心中劃分了幾個選項―― _朋友、同事、兄弟、父親、戀人_ ――並且開始追蹤紀錄，不管現在與將來，他都不可能成為夏洛克，但絕沒有人能指控他不觀察。  
  
  
==============  
  
  
他們在雷斯垂德的辦公室裡。  
  
約翰因為他的腿正鬧毛病所以站著，不知為什麼這舒緩了痛感，而夏洛克呈大字狀躺平（實在沒有更好的形容詞了）在探長桌子前的一張椅子裡，這兩人正在討論――非常激烈地――不管是禮節上還是社交細節的定義上，約翰因此在 _同事_ 目錄裡記上一分，直到他的注意力徘徊到雷斯垂德辦公室的各種小擺飾上。雷斯垂德是個坦率的人，這辦公室也反映了這點――這些裝飾簡直算是斯巴達式的簡樸自律，也因此，約翰明白，所有他 _確實選擇_ 放進來的，對他而言都非常重要。  
  
第一次他把視線落在雷斯垂德桌上的一張照片上時，他根本沒多想，那是個十幾歲到二十出頭的年輕人，而約翰知道以雷斯垂德的年紀而言，他已經足以成為這年輕人的父親了。探長從來沒提過家人，但這沒什麼，約翰直到見面三個月後才得知探長的名字。  
  
第二次他注意到這張照片，逗樂得想，那年輕人可以看成福爾摩斯的幼弟。  
  
第三次他凝視這張照片，他認知到那就是夏洛克。  
  
「有什麼不對勁嗎？」當他們離開時夏洛克開口問，約翰在他們經過玻璃窗時伸著脖子看了看，他允許自己望過去，好確認雷斯垂德並沒有看他們，直到他們走過轉角。  
  
「沒什麼大不了，沒事，只不過――他桌上有一張你的照片。」  
  
夏洛克揚起了眉毛，「是，我注意到，你覺得他是從哪裡拿到的？」  
  
「呃―我不知，騙或偷的（Nicked it）？」  
  
偵探的雙唇一抿，「你的幽默感真該改進，約翰，來吧――我餓了。」  
  
這次積分在 _父親_ 和 _戀人_ 兩項之間尷尬地猶豫不決著。  
  
==============================  
  
  
他們在犯罪現場。  
  
夏洛克顯然是在特別糟的情緒期，已經是第三件類似的謀殺案了，幾周來報章媒體已經把這稱為倫敦最新的連環殺手案，諮詢偵探只在他的身體主動關機的時候才睡，也只在約翰硬塞比斯吉到他嘴裡時才吃，而那通常只發生在他發表各種議論、需要換氣而暫停的時候。  
  
「去他的，雷斯垂德！」他終於大吼，繞著對方打轉――值得讚揚的是，雷斯垂德幾乎沒有挪動他的下巴，或是揚起一側眉毛。「我沒辦法在這些討厭又不稱職的人旁邊 _思考_ ，你該盡力在他們毀了更多證據前就控制好你的團隊；我知道以你有限的能力這很困難，但是――」  
  
雷斯垂德伸出手抓住夏洛克的手腕，緊緊地抓住，並用他的姆指指腹在手腕下方用力敲打了幾次，進而使他安靜下來，偵探逐漸停下，接著兩人凝視彼此不超過幾秒鐘――然而，足夠長久了，足夠夏洛克重重地從鼻子吸了一口氣，足夠雷斯垂德開口說，「放輕鬆。」  
  
夏洛克很快點了頭，雷斯垂德放開他，偵探調整了他的圍巾，掃視了整個刑案現場，在約翰能眨眼之前，演繹的結果已經再次從他口中流泄而出，而雷斯垂德正對著他微笑。  
  
於是 _戀人_ 選項又添一分。  
   
===========  
  
  
  
  
他們站在蘇格蘭場後頭，抽著菸。  
  
約翰在一個案子結束時被唐納文巡佐逮去談話，而沒馬上注意到他的分租人已經走散了，約翰花了好幾分鐘探頭在每扇門後查找，又在大廳閒逛，徒然地猜想，他是不是也該去裝備室查看――而雷斯垂德同樣不見蹤影這一點，同樣沒逃過他的關注。但是夏洛克在他終於發出手機簡訊後，幾乎是馬上就回復了，而他終於在傳來兩人在外頭輕笑之時，發現他們原來是肩並著肩、背靠在大樓涼冷牆面而站著。  
  
「喔，我肯定她喜歡那樣。」雷斯垂德正這樣說，他的手上松松地夾著香菸，一縷細細的煙正懶洋洋地盤旋著融入冷空氣之中，夏洛克從鼻子噴出他半吸入的一口煙，然後拉遠了他自己的香菸，再把他口中的殘煙也吐出來。  
  
「你很清楚她並不喜歡，」他說，還舉起了左手，「那晚弄斷了我手上的五根骨頭，用球棒打我哩。」  
  
「說來，你 _的確_ 闖進她的公寓――哈羅，約翰，」雷斯垂德說，同時舉起煙到他口裡，「願意加入我們嗎？我們正使壞哩。」最後一個字沒能完整得從他唇中完整傳出；那是由於他壓抑的笑聲而中斷，連夏洛克都被逗樂而彎起唇角，約翰覺得彷佛他是半途走進了一部電影，而錯過了當中的所有笑點――就如同這幕。他很快回答，「不，謝了。」並搖頭。  
  
「不，約翰不會贊同我們的―― _不良行為_ 。」夏洛克說，但這些話因為閃現在他眼中的溫情而顯得柔和，接著才繼續講述他的故事，「總之，我要求看她的冰箱，那是為了一個案子―― _為什麼_ 人們就是不懂，我不是為了自己。」  
  
「等等，三月五日？」  
雷斯垂德冷不防打斷，「那是――見鬼了，那是達倫案！當時你說是因為拳擊才弄傷手的。」  
  
夏洛克得意地笑，「我說謊了，雷斯垂德，當然那對你而言不是新鮮事，假如算是的話，我就得重新訓練一個新探長了。」  
  
那時雷斯垂德輕聲的笑，音調如此高而細弱，那幾乎可算得上是在咯咯笑了，他前傾而撫著額頭，低聲抱怨著，「喔，夏洛克，你這瘋癲的小混蛋。」夏洛克帶著笑噴出一口怒意，把他的菸丟在人行道上，用腳踩熄了，他開始離去，約翰在他身旁，但當雷斯垂德沒跟上的時候，他轉身並且揚起眉毛，雷斯垂德揮手讓他離開。  
  
「走吧，我想在外頭抽完菸，還有，夏洛克――謝謝你。」  
  
夏洛克輕快地點頭，大踏步地離開。約翰心中的每個目錄都得到嶄新的一分，他匆忙追上夏洛克，經過這一天，讓他比之前更困惑了。  
  
 ==========   
  
  
他們在醫院裡。  
  
一如既往，夏洛克又像個12歲小孩般做了某些笨事，一如既往，約翰又在床邊看顧他。  
  
雷斯垂德一能離開警場，就儘快趕過來，然後坐在夏洛克病床另一側的椅子上，探長顯得蒼白，約翰擔心自己看來也沒比較好。  
  
「去找杯咖啡喝吧，」他在持續將近兩小時的沉默後，這樣建議，但雷斯垂德搖搖頭，伸手握住夏洛克的手。  
  
「在他醒來之前，我不會離開。」他很堅定地說，約翰在 _戀人_ 目錄底下加上一分。但稍後，當夏洛克猛地睜開他的雙眼，雷斯垂德極為憤怒地伸出指頭對著他，高聲斥責，「你是個笨蛋，年輕人，你知不知道啊？」  
  
於是，分數同時加在 _父親_ 和 _兄弟_ 的目錄之下。  
  
  
 =======  
  
  
  
  
他們正在公寓的起居室裡。  
  
約翰能從自己房間聽到那些叫嚷對嗆，幾小時前他才從那裡撤退，試圖得到一點睡眠，他接著輪到一大早的值班，而過去幾晚也稱不上特別平靜祥和。雷斯垂德和夏洛克接管了樓下，把檔案和照片攤開來，最終佔據了所有可用的空間，他們早就脫下西裝外套，還卷起了袖管，此外在過去的十五分鐘，他們還互相咆嘯不止；單以夏洛克而言，這種失控不算失常，畢竟至少曾在一個案子裡發生過，但是約翰從沒聽過雷斯垂德這樣提高嗓門大吼。  
  
毫無疑問，他現在大吼了，而且隨著夏洛克音量而越發得深沉有力，即使隔著門，約翰都能清楚得聽到他們。  
  
「如果你能讓我――」  
「不，夏洛克，你不能為了一個實驗而胡亂去掘屍！」  
「為什麼不行？顯然 _他_ 再也用不到了！」  
「你到底知不 _知道_ 什麼是＂合宜的社會禮儀＂？」  
「至少我不像你那麼遲鈍無趣和缺乏想像力，以你擁有的有限智力來說，你能有這樣的地位，真是件令人驚奇的事情！」  
  
約翰歎著氣爬出了床，在黑暗中摸索找到套頭毛衣，而將睡衣換下，他已經能感覺到即將來臨的敵意正逐步上升。  
  
「喔，真新穎啊，侮辱我的智商！好像我沒聽過似的！現在，給我聽好，你――」雷斯垂德正回擊著，而約翰幾乎能看到他正用一根斥責的手指向夏洛克，「幫我們一個忙，去――」  
  
當約翰放慢速度打開通往起居室的門並走進去時，那句話的後半唐突地截斷了。  
  
「一切都還好吧？」他問，並且忍住了微笑，這兩人啊，是個奇觀，頭髮因為手指劃過而淩亂，襯衫也因為一天的勞動而皺巴巴的，他們含糊低語著協議，然後雷斯垂德為了吵醒他而道歉。約翰微笑著搖頭，然後走入廚房――如果他沒打算繼續睡，那最好還是去泡杯茶吧。  
  
當這兩人嘗試著苦思出案子的不同視角時，他們再次調低到沉聲低語的方式，而約翰從門口看著他們一段時間，當夏洛克來回踱步的時候，雷斯垂德正靠著壁爐架，並從一個碗裡取食著燒焦的爆米花，在他的意見被諮詢偵探反駁和蔑視的時候，偶而丟幾顆過去。  
  
「約翰，哈德森太太把頭骨放到哪裡去了？我知道是你交給她的！」夏洛克終於充滿了挫折地這麼說，但是約翰只是傻笑著躲在他的馬克杯後頭，因為雷斯垂德對著夏洛克拋了一記高飛爆米花，那直接命中他的鼻子後才彈開。  
  
「喂！你是說頭骨比我還好，是這樣嗎？」  
「頭骨不會做愚笨的評論。」夏洛克惱怒地回答，同時一隻手爬梳著頭髮，他的心神全在案子上；他甚至沒意識到，雷斯垂德的話只是在假裝憤慨而已；「至少，不是經常如此。」  
  
雷斯垂德抓起一把爆米花，接著扔向偵探，夏洛克眨著眼，心神重回到自己身上，然後問，「 _這_ 又是為了什麼？」  
  
雷斯垂德閉口不答，取而代之地，他從碗底挖出了玉米粒，對著偵探連續攻擊，夏洛克一開始容忍下來，假裝出一臉的桀傲不遜，試圖表現得不受影響，但很快他低頭並閃避探長的襲擊，他俯身在地板上拾起散亂的玉米核仁，開始回擊，在約翰能對這情況抗議之前，他們攻陷了客廳，而雷斯垂德撲向了高個子。  
  
他和夏洛克扭打著倒向地板，他們打滾了幾圈，停在房間中央，然後兩人彼此格鬥爭取優勢，叫喊著，例如，「雷斯垂德，你搞什麼鬼――！」以及，「我比你的頭骨強吧？」還有，「夏洛克，你的手 _在哪裡_ ？」於是約翰設法繞過正格鬥的一對，沖向樓上。  
  
他在早晨時再次漫步下樓，發現夏洛克在沙發上熟睡，而雷斯垂德已經離開，諮詢偵探的臉頰上炫耀著一塊瘀青和裂開的嘴唇，而當他們三天后和雷斯垂德碰面時，約翰注意到他的下顎有道棕黃色的瘀青。  
  
他懷疑， _小學生_ 是否能算是有效的目錄。  
  
 ==========   
  
  
  
  
他們在廚房裡。  
  
房間被猛烈爆炸所造成的創痕環繞著，一桌的盤子粉碎成百萬碎片，就散落在地面，夏洛克靠著水槽站著，手指抓著邊緣，甚至用力到發白的地步，約翰則站在電冰箱旁邊，太震驚到無法移動身子，而雷斯垂德則站在門口，一時之間，他因為他們這些受到驚嚇的反應，而帶著憂慮、睜大他溫和的雙眼說不出話來。他曾經帶著壞消息來到貝克街，但是這―― _這次_ 是新的反應，他和約翰相互注視了一會兒，但醫生只是無助地搖搖頭，這次悲傷的是夏洛克，而他並不知道該做些什麼。  
  
於是雷斯垂德走向偵探，腳上嘎吱作響地踏過磁器碎片，一手搭上夏洛克的右肩，約翰滿心以為他會把探長猛地推開，然而取而代之的是，夏洛克伸出左手捉住探長的手，並且緊緊握著，他們十指交扣，雷斯垂德將他的前額靠近在夏洛克的太陽穴邊，低聲耳語著，「我很遺憾，真的很遺憾。」  
  
片刻後，當他退開時，他一手按著夏洛克的肩膀，然後小聲說，「你知道到哪裡找我，對吧？如果你有任何需要的話。」  
  
約翰不確定這次該放在哪個目錄之下，於是分別在 _戀人，父親_ ，和 _朋友_ 的選項之下，都增加了得分。  
  
=========   
  
  
他們正站在一個小巷裡。  
  
那是個嚴寒而飄雨的日子，他們正注視著一具被割開了喉嚨的可憐傢伙的屍體；他躺在從自己身上流出的溫暖血泊上。雷斯垂德的團隊已經因為這不幸的情況而處於驚駭的情緒之中，而夏洛克――他似乎是，從來沒有感覺到，任何不適――正以他的方式去侮辱團隊中的每一個人。一如既往，雷斯垂德承受了主要火力，這位長者以唐納文和安德森永遠做不到的程度，就這麼容忍下來。他們無法理解自己長官對夏洛克明顯的偏愛，於是把自身對整個情況的挫敗感，以取笑他們唯一能針對的人的方式來宣洩。不幸的是，夏洛克能把他所接受到的如數炮製回敬，不多久，整個情況一發不可收拾。  
  
這次和平常沒兩樣，莎莉對著夏洛克喊「怪胎」，雷斯垂德克制著沒去斥責她，因為夏洛克自己就能壓制住――這次，他集中火力在指出莎莉近來比平常花了更多晚上待在安德森的公寓，而這有幾分地該回到「什麼被視為正常」的話題。但當安德森上前保護她時――這個防禦確實是她所需要的，但安德森從不算善於觀察――這一切變得更糟了，因為夏洛克在五個字內就打斷他，而且 _緊接著_ ，繼續從他和唐納文的表現，將他們在週末的各種不同的兩性活動全都抖出來。  
  
約翰不清楚是誰揮了第一拳；而他 _確實_ 知道的是，突然雷斯垂德從他身旁消失了，片刻後他重新露面，把夏洛克拽離了他的警員，同時把他從犯罪現場拖走，約翰為此挑起了一側眉毛；他從不知道有 _任何人_ 能掌握足以壓制偵探的實力，即使是他自己，要做到也仍非易事。  
  
「闖進我的犯罪現場並洗劫走證據算一回事，」當約翰湊過去時，雷斯垂德正不滿地對夏洛克嘶聲反嗆，「當你 _無聊_ 時，拒絕遵循禮節、闖進我辦公室，甚至撬開我公寓門鎖也算是一回事；但是當你來到這裡，侮辱我的團隊，甚至 _他媽的_ 攻擊我的人，那絕對是另外一回事！」  
  
「只是自衛。」夏洛克拉長語調、懶洋洋地講，雷斯垂德用力抓住他襯衫胸口的布料，猛推他到近旁的車身上，看來絕對是大發雷霆。  
  
「你 _精准地_ 知道你在做什麼，而且你知道他會如何反應！是你激怒他的！」雷斯垂德壓低了他的聲音，「別逼我在兩方中選擇，夏洛克，因為你知道哪邊會勝出，這是我對你的容忍底線；他們才是我的 _團隊_ ！」  
  
夏洛克自鳴得意的傻笑著，然後靠向前，在雷斯垂德耳邊說了些什麼。  
  
他接著有兩個晚上都待在狹小的牢房裡，而約翰反復考慮了一會兒，最後決定選擇 _同事_ 這個目錄。  
  
 ============   
  
  
約翰站在門口。  
  
此時已晚，太晚了，而他才剛從診所那 _令人無法忍受的_ 好幾個小時（流感季節）解脫，他審視著他們的公寓，還有夏洛克在那時精心打造出的破壞。最近是犯罪停歇期，於是無聊再度糾纏著他的室友。他在淩晨四點撥弄小提琴而在下午四點睡覺（也就是約翰不在家的時候），而且因為他不耐煩去購物所以根本沒東西能進食，即使他們有食物也沒東西能 _盛裝_ 只因為他把盤子全用去做實驗了（而且那正成為耗盡他們起居室有限空間的威脅）。  
  
但公寓現在很安靜，是近一周來頭一回發生的狀況，約翰能從他腹部的凹陷中感覺到憂慮正在聚集成結，而且在他能拖著身子上樓躺平之前，他需要先找到他的室友。  
    
結果證明行動比空言容易，然而，約翰會找的最後一個地方，是他真正去檢查的第一個地方。夏洛克懶散地躺在他的床上，徹底地熟睡，而且不是獨自一人。雷斯垂德也在同一張床上，他肢體伸展著趴睡，一隻手臂被身體壓住，另一隻手臂則伸出去，手懸垂在床墊邊緣。夏洛克睡在他那側，一條腿跨在探長的雙腿上，兩臂交疊在他的胸口，他的頭則把雷斯垂德的肩膀當成了枕頭，他們就這樣睡在毯子上方，這兩人全身都還穿著衣服，但這情景真是令人心裡發疼地柔軟起來。  
  
於是扣除 _同事_ 後，他在每個目錄之下都添了一分。  
  
到了早上，雷斯垂德比夏洛克早起，他晃進了廚房，這時約翰正清洗著幾個盤子，好讓他們能吃早餐，於是雷斯垂德坐在桌邊，他雙腿在足踝處交疊著，這讓他比約翰平常對他的印象，還年輕了十歲。他想幫忙，然而約翰揮手表示不需要（只不過是幾片土司麵包），而在被約翰問到是否睡得好時，他心滿意足得回答：「是。」但隨後，他注意到約翰臉上滿滿的笑意，他既不瞎也不傻，所以他加上一句，「夏洛克對性關係沒興趣，你知道的，」因為他太清楚， _那個_ 微笑是什麼意思。  
  
「但他還是能有浪漫關係。」是約翰脫口而出的回答，而且在心中把 _戀人_ 目錄重新命名為 _伴侶_ ，當然，他有所懷疑，但這不是個適合拿來 _問_ 室友的問題，雷斯垂德傻笑著。  
  
「你有做研究。」他感激著接過一杯茶，用兩手緊抱著。  
  
「你對他而言意味著什麼？」約翰直率地發問。  
  
雷斯垂德給了一個溫和的微笑，「等我想清楚了，你會是第一個知道的人。嗯――」他暫停，思考著，「也許你是第二個吧，大概該讓夏洛克第一個知道。」  
  
偵探選在此刻漫步進來，頭髮還因為睡眠而亂蓬蓬的，他的右臉頰仍然因為晚上大部分時間壓在雷斯垂德的襯衫上，而有一塊紅色的斑點，同時他還光著腳、睡眼惺忪。這是頭一次――除了在醫院以外――約翰記憶能及的時光裡，這男人看來最純潔的一刻，這差異令人吃驚，他看來幾乎是無憂無慮。  
  
「你離開了。」他譴責著雷斯垂德。  
  
「我知道，」雷斯垂德說，雙唇展現著一抹深情的微笑，「我昨晚能讓你入睡――我想大概也能讓你吃東西。」  
  
夏洛克看來似乎毫不感動，約翰用手將一盤土司麵包推過去，雷斯垂德點頭接過，然後說，「來吧，回床上，等你吃下這些，然後至少再多睡兩小時，我們就會討論我的案子，但， _只有_ 等到那時候。」  
  
約翰全心期待著抗議，但夏洛克只不過是點點頭，然後跟著探長離開了廚房。  
  
========   
  
  
  
  
他們在起居室裡。  
約翰正在更新他的部落格(博客)，而夏洛克在為正於廚房運作的實驗做研究，約翰強烈地希望那不會再次爆炸。約翰已經盯著螢幕裡的一個字有五分鐘了，他無論如何就是不能想清楚，那個單字之後該接著什麼。  
  
_雷斯垂德_......  
他以前曾在自己的部落格提過這個男人，但總是一筆帶過，而現在要完成這個句子卻有無數的方式：  
  
_…_ _在上週二上午來電，表示在泰晤士河找到了一具屍體。_ _  
…_ _已經容忍夏洛克好幾年。_ _  
…_ _深刻地照顧著我的室友。_  
.  
「他是個好人，」約翰突然冒出一句話，比較像是自言自語。  
夏洛克只是「嗯。」一聲做回應，他的臉依然埋在一本擁有晦澀難解標題、還滿布著灰塵的書冊之中。  
  
「他愛你，」約翰加上這句，又因為這本來不是他打算說出口的話，而眨著雙眼，他 _意圖_ 要問的，是關於個人化評價的適切位置――他在這方面總是特別沒法子，從來沒能設定得分毫不差，而夏洛克總是在部落格的意見欄填滿了他的糾正與譏諷的評論，而這真的並不總是那麼令人吃驚，約翰因為這回他的不陳述，而若有所思。這透露出的並非全然算是出人意料――早就都在眼前了；他只是不曉得如何適當地去搜尋出來。  
  
「是，」夏洛克說，仍然埋首在書中，而約翰根本不去問，他如何知道自己指的是雷斯垂德。  
  
「所以，你是否――」  
「喔，現在來了，約翰！」夏洛克一陣惱火，「難道每件通過你的小腦袋的事情，都一定要被命名分類？」  
  
「只有那些重要的事情。」  
夏洛克搖著頭，「為什麼凡事就不能―― _順其自然_ ？」  
  
「因為有時候，夏洛克，我們無法克制自己的人性，」被惹惱的約翰如此回答。「而且在他為你做了這麼多之後――畢竟他是為了你――在每天結束時，一句體貼的話可以讓一切更長久。」  
  
「要讓什麼更長久？」夏洛克忽然厲聲回答，而他看來是如此真誠地感到困惑，這讓約翰把聲音放軟了。  
「讓他快樂，」他安靜地說，「而那是重要的，夏洛克。」  
  
然而在這一切結束時，甚至在他的拒不透露之後，約翰仍然在太多選項中有著過多的待核對事項，而這並不能達成一個堅實無誤的結論。  
在同一時間裡，雷斯垂德就是一切。  
  
而此時他終於發現――雷斯垂德是夏洛克的一切，因為雷斯垂德正是夏洛克的 _所有_ ，他是朋友、是同事、是兄弟、是父親、也是伴侶――他同時具有這些身分，比夏洛克自己生命還寬廣，那套穿舊了的西裝底下，包裹著完整的世界。  
  
  
就這樣，一切結束在起點：  
他們在雷斯垂德的辦公室裡。  
  
另一個案子已經打包結案了，約翰站在一旁，而夏洛克和雷斯垂德處於對談的結束階段，正在爬梳最後的細節，完成涉及的書面報告。當他們正要步出門外，夏洛克停下腳步，並且轉身。  
  
「那是誰？」他向探長發問，約翰蹙眉，回溯整個對話，試著找到這問題的源頭，但卻毫無線索，然而，雷斯垂德一手按著太陽穴，悲傷地微笑著。  
  
「你不會認識的，她才剛來六個月。」  
「被槍擊。」  
「是呀。」  
  
約翰目不轉睛地仔細看著探長，但無論是從他的外表或是舉止，都沒一星半點能夠讓人察覺到他失去了某個人，他看不出來夏洛克到底注意到什麼；他不知道是什麼無意間洩漏了雷斯垂德沒說出口的事。雖然這從不算罕見，夏洛克總在他之前就能注意到許多事物，但他的偵探朋友從不善於搜集人心的資訊，約翰已經注意到的是，夏洛克通常無法分辨情緒的細微差別：快樂與悲傷的差異很明顯，但若是介於難過、憤怒、哀悼的微妙區隔，就會讓夏洛克無法理解。  
  
夏洛克能敏銳地從雷斯垂德身上察覺到他克制著的憂傷，單單這個事實，已經比其他任何片段透露出更多。  
  
「那是――不幸的消息。」最終夏洛克這樣說，而約翰意識到在平靜話語之下，這句話所激起的漣漪，那籠罩著他們很久，直到另一波也消逝成為虛無。  
_感謝老天，那不是你。_  
  
雷斯垂德也聽到了，因此他低聲地說，「槍擊發生時，我不在那一帶。」  
夏洛克迅速地點了頭，「我很高興。」  
  
雷斯垂德緊握著夏洛克的肩膀，眼底閃耀著勝於燈火的光芒，接著對他們兩人道晚安，夏洛克走向出口，但約翰逗留了一會兒，注視著 '夏洛克的世界' 走回他的辦公室，拿起他的外套，即使看來他還有至少一小時才能完成那些文書工作，他還是關了燈，接著用指節輕輕刷過他桌上的那個玻璃相框，一個小小的微笑從他唇間綻放；約翰轉身，用小跑步追上他的室友。  
  
「你怎麼知道？」當他們像風一樣穿過大樓時，他問道。  
「你不曉得嗎？」夏洛克心不在焉地回應。  
「不――毫無所悉。」  
  
當他的陳述只得回冷漠的沉默時，約翰假定他不會再得到任何回答，但過了一段時間，夏洛克開口，「我就是知道，」聽來相當失落。  
約翰懂得這是為了什麼：他沒有任何東西――沒有資訊，沒有證據――去支持推論。  
「有時候，你就是知道。」他對他保證著。  
  
而隔天早上，約翰打開了尚未完成的部落格輸入欄位，然後抹消了雷斯垂德的那一行，因為他不能讓自己用言語去玷污了他們所有的那一切；你不能對任何顯然無法被定義的事物，以書面做良好的具體說明，那會減損了它的價值；等於是用條目、標籤，以及整齊狹隘的小目錄去扼殺它。因此他選擇對夏洛克和雷斯垂德兩人放手，就讓他們 _順其自然_ 吧。  
  
＝＝＝＝＝　ＴＨＥ 　ＥＮＤ　＝＝＝＝＝

**Author's Note:**

> Translated by iceblue_lights


End file.
